


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: During a blizzard Klaus is taking a moment to sort his feelings, and unknown to him a certain postman is on his way to see him.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Klausper - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Baby, it's Cold Outside**

.🎁💌🎁.

Klaus hummed a soft melody as he sewed his coat by the fire. He didn't have any work to do other than measly chores due to the blizzard raging outside his door. He didn't mind though, it was nice to just step back from the workshop, but having some company would also be nice. Since he lived so far out of course he didn't expect visitors often, now more so because of the storm. He sighed as he paused his stitching and looked to the armchair beside his own. The usually vivid image of Lydia that accompanied that chair had started to fade, being replaced by a certain postman. Klaus never thought he'd see the day when he'd look at the once blue chair and not imagine Lydia sitting there, laughing at something he had said, throwing her knitting at him when he interrupted, or even the look on her face when he'd lean over the back of the chair to kiss her. She had been such a large part of his life, his first real love, and now Jesper had come to appear in her place.

He now looked at that chair and could see Jesper sprawled over it flicking nutshells into the hearth, could see Jesper wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed too hard, could see Jesper looking at him with the fondest gaze when he thought he wasn't looking. Klaus loved it when he caught Jesper like that. He didn't know what to make of it, but he hoped that Jesper felt something for him like he felt for Jesper. He tried not to make it obvious over the years that they had known each other, fearing he'd scare Jesper off. He felt like a teenager again, always feeling anxious and trying too hard to act like his usual self. It was ridiculous that someone like him, at his age, could feel so flustered about a crush. He kept telling himself that he needed to calm down, needed to face the facts that nothing could happen, but he foolishly kept hoping.

He tried thinking of what Lydia might say if she could see him now, and honestly he could imagine her grinning from ear to ear and teasing him for being so shy. It was an odd comfort, but even so, that didn't mean things would change. Jesper was a young man after all, and even though he agreed to stay with him to help with their Christmas excursions that didn't mean he would settle. Klaus already experienced his greatest love and heartbreak, and Jesper still had time to experience them himself. To long for Jesper was simply a teenager's foolish heart, but Klaus couldn't seem to shake it.

Klaus took a deep breath as he felt a weight in his chest and looked away from the chair. He stared at the crackling fire and listened to the blizzard howling. He let the noise clear his head and ease the ache in his chest, but his attempt at relaxing were shot as the sound of a horse wailing startled him. Klaus furrowed his brow as he listened to it and got up from his chair to quickly go to his window. He looked out to see a small horse dragging its reins and harness as it darting towards his stables. Klaus felt fear pierce his heart as he recognized the horse and quickly put on his boots and coat before heading outside. He took the lantern that lit his doorstep and headed towards the stables. There he found the horse, Jesper's horse without a doubt, taking shelter with the reindeer. He looked at the harness to see that it had been torn, meaning the carriage had broken free. Klaus felt his fear getting stronger and he struggled to find his breath as he turned around to look for any sign of the postman. The wind howled around him and the snow cut like glass against his face as he stood in the blizzard, but he didn't care. He moved forward, bracing himself against the storm as he searched for Jesper.

"Please don't do this," Klaus muttered as he darted his eyes from left to right. "Not again," he begged.

The blizzard seemed to answer him in the negative, the wind surging hard enough to make Klaus stumble. He managed to save himself from falling but in the process his foot had snagged on something. He held his lantern close as he crouched down and noticed it was a satchel, a blue one at that. Klaus grabbed the bag and pulled on it and felt relief wash over him as he felt it resist him. He followed the strap of the bag to find it still looped around an arm that was attached to an unconscious Jesper. The man was flushed bright red and Klaus didn't waste any time in picking him up from the snow that covered most of his body. He held him close to his chest, shielding his face from the wind, and ran back to his home. He hadn't gone far and he figured that Jesper had collapsed just before he could make it up the path.

The second he was inside he rushed over to the hearth and pushed his chair close to it. He sat down and looked at Jesper still in his arms, his skin was ice cold but was stained red, his hair was a wild mess from having lost his hat in the blizzard, and he looked… Klaus didn't even want to think it. He leaned down to put his ear to Jesper's chest and felt tears well in his eyes as he heard the soft beat of his heart. Klaus felt the relief overcome him and held Jesper in a tight hug as he listened to his heart.

"Y-y-yer cr-crushin-ing-ing me-eee," came a hoarse voice.

Klaus pulled back to see Jesper starting to shiver in his arms, his teeth clicking together as he took shaky breaths. Jesper tried to look at Klaus, but his trembling body made him want to close his eyes and curl up as much as could.

"D-D-Did I-I-I d-d-die?" Jesper stuttered then managed to glance up at Klaus to see him shake his head.

"Let's get you warmed up." Klaus voiced as he brushed Jesper's hair back, brushing out the snow that still lingered there.

Jesper gave a nod, though he shook so much that it was barely noticeable. Klaus stood up from the chair and let Jesper sit in it as he threw more wood onto the fire. He then crossed the room to his bedroom and brought forth blankets and pillows. He laid them out on the floor in front of the fire then went about taking off his sweater and pants. Jesper felt warmth starting to come back to him as he watched Klaus do this and felt his heart start to race as Klaus faced him.

"I need to undress you," Klaus informed. "You need body heat."

Jesper attempted at nodding his head and tried to steady himself as Klaus crouched down in front of him. He couldn't stop trembling for the life of him, but Klaus stayed patient and took off each layer he wore until he was down to his underwear. Klaus then eased him out of the chair and onto the floor where he sat down and had Jesper sit in his lap. He wrapped blankets around them and had a shiver rack his body as he pressed Jesper against him.

"C-C-Cold, hu-uh?" Jesper asked, attempting to be funny.

"I'll be fine," Klaus said simply.

Jesper gave a stuttering noise but nothing more and curled into Klaus's body. Klaus rubbed his back tenderly, trying to ease his shivering and also his own worries. He couldn't help but wonder if this would be enough, if Jesper was going to die in his arms after all. He didn't want to think about it, but as he looked at Jesper the thoughts wouldn't stop. He took a deep breath and adjusted Jesper carefully in his arms and looked up to the fire.

_'This is enough. It has to be.'_

The two sat like this for what seemed like hours in front of the fire and eventually Jesper's trembling started to ease. Klaus sighed in relief as Jesper started to finally get over the cold—the tension in his body finally letting up. He squeezed Jesper in a loose hug then leaned down to press a kiss to his hair without thinking. Klaus hadn't realized he had down it until it was too late, but luckily for him Jesper didn't seem to notice.

"Th-Thanks, for f-f-finding me," Jesper stuttered then yawned right after. His body felt so sore from the shivering and exhaustion seemed to accompany the ache.

"I'm glad that I did too," Klaus said and tightened his hold on Jesper. "What were you doing out there anyway?"

Jesper looked up at Klaus with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I w-wanted to make su-sure you were okay."

"You risked your life to see if I was okay?" Klaus rephrased and Jesper nodded his head weakly.

"I tr-tried to beat the storm, but i-it caught up to me. I was trying to br-bring you food and a blanket," he confessed then yawned again.

Klaus looked down at Jesper completely stunned. He felt happiness, anger, relief, stress, and a multitude of other emotions all within seconds of each other.

"Y-You okay?" Jesper asked as he noticed the dark look on Klaus's face.

"You are an idiot," Klaus said sternly then leaned down to kiss Jesper on the lips. Jesper felt his body go still for the first time that night as Klaus held him. The kiss was just a press of lips, but it had Jesper feeling the blood rush to his head so fast that he thought he might faint. "God, Jesper," Klaus chided once he broke the kiss and Jesper blinked slowly as he looked at Klaus. The man moved a hand to cover his eyes as he took a shaky breath, and Jesper felt his chest aching. He sat up a little on his own and reached up to moved Klaus's hand to see his face. What he saw was what he expected, but still wasn't ready for—Klaus was crying.

"I'm sorry," Jesper started but didn't know what else to say.

Klaus pressed his fingers into his eyes to try and stop the tears, and took a deep breath.

"Jesper, you—You almost died," Klaus said in a low voice. "And all because you wanted to make sure I was okay? You're so—" Klaus cut himself off as he choked back a sob and Jesper moved up to sit up on his knees. He pulled Klaus's hand away again and placed both his hands on his face, rubbing away the tears. He then leaned forward to press a kiss to each eye then Klaus's lips. It was chaste like the one before, but it calmed Klaus down as intended.

"I'm sorry," Jesper said when he pulled back. "I felt restless knowing you were out here alone. I knew you've been through a blizzard before, but I just couldn't stop thinking: What if a tree falls on his house? What if he died from the cold? What if you got snowed in and starved? What if this or that, and I couldn't take it anymore."

Klaus took a deep breath as he listened to Jesper then reached up to touch one of the hands that still lingered on his face. It was this moment that he realized that he just kissed Jesper on the lips, and that Jesper had kissed him back. It was this moment that made Klaus think about his foolish heart and how ridiculous this situation was. He felt himself starting to laugh, it was a deep chuckle that quickly became a rumbling laugh. Jesper looked at him confused for a second, but a smile slowly spread across his face as he heard Klaus laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jesper finally asked.

Klaus smiled at Jesper as he calmed his laughter and reached up to pull Jesper in for a kiss. It wasn't as innocent the first two times, there was more movement, more need, more passion, in this kiss. When Klaus finally pulled back both of them were blushing pink and had a smile on their face.

"I love you," Klaus admitted, the words flowing out like he was giving a simple hello.

"You—you do?" Jesper asked in disbelief.

"I do," he said, not backing down. Foolish heart be damned. "I have for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he gawked at Klaus.

"You're young, Jesper. You have many years ahead of you, and if I had said something—I didn't want you to settle for me. I wasn't even sure if you liked me like I did for you."

"You're an idiot!" Jesper shouted, throwing Klaus's words back at him and making him laugh. "I've liked you since, I don't know, the first Christmas? I just held it back because I didn't think you'd go for me. I mean, you love your wife and all so I figured…" Jesper trailed off and sighed heavily as he slumped into Klaus, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I do love my wife, but I've come to love you as well," Klaus admitted as he rubbed Jesper's back. "But you are still the bigger idiot for nearly dying."

"Psh, yeah, sure, okay," Jesper huffed then lifted his head. "I mean, it's not all bad right? I'm alive, were both pretty much naked, and we just kissed like, three times now so…"

Klaus rolled his eyes while shaking his head at Jesper, then moved a hand up to Jesper's cheek. He rubbed the flushed skin and smiled fondly at the man before him.

"I suppose you're right," Klaus said, his voice low as he leaned into Jesper.

"Of course I'm right," Jesper replied, leaning in as well, his lips brushing against Klaus's. "I've wanted this for so long," he muttered.

"Me too," Klaus said, his voice just above a whisper. "I should have said something sooner."

"Yeah, me too," Jesper confessed before Klaus finally closed the gap between them.

Their lips moved eagerly against each other and Klaus moved his hand to the back of Jesper's neck as he pressed harder. Jesper moaned softly and nipped at Klaus's lip, changing the tone of the kiss instantly. Klaus growled in his throat as he brushed his tongue against Jesper's lips and Jesper shivered as he parted his lips. Klaus didn't know if Jesper was just feeling cold or turned on, but he moved to lay them down, without breaking the kiss. He hovered over Jesper as he kissed him deeply, and moved his hands over his thin form causing a trail of heat. Jesper groaned and slipped his hands up Klaus's chest, through his beard, and up to his neck. He dug his fingers into Klaus's back and ponytail and pulled the man down more to get him as close as he could. Klaus didn't fight him and settled on top of him fully then moved one of his hands to Jesper's thigh, pulling it up to hook it around his waist. It was this position that let both of them know how much the other was affecting them. Klaus could feel Jesper's erection poking into him, as well as his own. Jesper felt his manhood twitch as he felt how large and hard Klaus was compared to him. He pulled back from the kiss to moan and rocked his hips against Klaus. Klaus grunted and buried his face in Jesper's neck and rocked his hips back.

"I want you," Klaus said in a breathy voice.

"I want you too," Jesper confessed and moaned as Klaus rocked into him again. "M-More, Klaus."

"What do you want?" Klaus asked into his ear, voice sounding husky and making Jesper shiver again.

"Whatever you want," Jesper answered, eager for any kind of touch Klaus could provide.

"Have you done this before?" he asked as he pulled his head up to look at Jesper properly.

Jesper felt his face heat up at the question and bit his bottom lip as he nodded his head.

"Once, actually…. It uh, didn't go well…" he said as he avoided looking at Klaus. "It was my first time receiving and I trusted him, but he didn't listen and—God, why am I telling you this?" He threw his hands up to cover his face, but Klaus gently pulled one of his hands down.

"It's alright Jesper. You had a bad experience, but it's a good thing you told me," he said and Jesper looked at him skeptically. "We can work up to sex."

"You sure? I mean, I want to, but…" Jesper trailed off, his nervousness getting the best of him.

"Yes, Jesper. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Klaus assured and leaned down to kiss Jesper gently. "I don't want to hurt you. I want you to enjoy it too."

"Alright," Jesper said, a sad look coming to his face. Klaus sighed at seeing it and ran a hand through Jesper's hair before leaning in to kiss him hotly. Jesper groaned as Klaus invaded his mouth, sliding his tongue alongside his own. The kiss lasted as long as they could hold their breath and pulled back, panting softly.

"I'll make you feel good, I promise." Klaus stated and kissed Jesper again before trailing down to his neck. Jesper craned his neck as Klaus kissed and sucked on his skin, making him moan and arch his back. Klaus marked Jesper's neck thoroughly as he moved his hands to the waistband of his underwear. He pulled on it slightly and Jesper lifted his hips to allow him to slide them down and off. Jesper licked his lips as his cock sprung free and watched as Klaus wrapped a hand completely around it. He kept a good hold on Jesper and started to pump his hand at a decent pace. Jesper moaned Klaus's name and raised his hips as Klaus stroked him. He was used to this but something about Klaus touching him made it feel so much better. He looked over to Klaus to see him looking down at his hand, but then glance up at him. He smiled at Jesper and Jesper found himself reaching out for him, grabbing him by his beard, and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

"L-Let me do you," Jesper panted once he broke the kiss.

"You don't have to," Klaus said but Jesper didn't agree. He pushed Klaus's hand off of him then pushed the man to lay down flat. He climbed on top of him and bit his bottom lip as he saw how hard Klaus was. His underwear had a full tent and Jesper felt a bit nervous at uncovering what laid below.

"Jesper—"

Jesper raised his hand to silently tell Klaus to shut up, then hooked his fingers into his underwear and yanked it down. His eyes grew wide at seeing how big Klaus was, it was definitely proportionate to his size, decent length but mostly thick. Jesper wrapped his hand around it, finding that he couldn't even close his fist, but started to stroke Klaus as best he could. Klaus groaned and put a hand on Jesper's thigh as he pumped, and rubbed circles into the skin as Jesper touched him. He looked right at Jesper as he squeezed and stroked him just right, but he didn't let Jesper do all the work for long. He spit into his free hand and took hold of his cock and Jesper's. He moved Jesper's hand with his making their cocks press together tightly and the friction it made had them both moaning. Jesper hunched over Klaus as he was stroked and started to buck into their joined hands, sliding against Klaus's cock.

"So good, so good," he praised as he rocked, but he couldn't focus enough to keep his hand moving.

Klaus didn't mind and let Jesper's hand go so he could stroke them both. Jesper splayed his hands over Klaus's chest and started thrusting into his fist earnestly. Klaus felt his cock throb in his hand as he watched Jesper—his mouth hung open in loud moans and praise, face flushed and eyes glazed over. He looked absolutely beautiful and Klaus felt himself falling in love all over again.

"Jesper," he moaned making the other look up at him. Jesper smiled crookedly and slowed his thrusting to lean down and kiss Klaus—all tongues and needy lips.

"Klaus, I—I'm gonna—" Jesper didn't get to finish his warning. His orgasm hit him faster than he anticipated and he came hard with a broken scream on his lips. His thick cum shot out of Klaus's hand as he bucked into it and it streaked onto Klaus's chest and beard. Klaus had never seen anything so perfect and found himself falling right over the edge. He pumped his hand frantically as he came, smearing Jesper's cum and making the friction even more intense. He came hard in his hand and moaned for Jesper as he emptied himself. Jesper groaned as he was pumped with Klaus and collapsed onto Klaus when he finally finished. He knew he was laying in their combined mess but he felt so good that he didn't care. Klaus moved his clean hand to hold Jesper in place as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't cum that hard in a while and he could still feel his cock twitch from it.

"You alright Jesper?" Klaus asked after a while.

Jesper didn't respond and Klaus looked down to see that he had fallen asleep. He smiled at him and gently moved him to lay on his back on the blankets, careful to not wake him. He knew Jesper needed the rest, after shivering as badly as he had then pushing on to do this, he didn't blame him for passing out.

Klaus got up from the floor quietly and went about getting a rag to clean them both off. He wiped Jesper down first, making sure the rag was hot, but not scorching. Jesper hummed appreciatively at the warmth rubbing at his torso, but nothing more. Klaus then took care of himself and redressed, as well as slipping one of his sweaters over Jesper to keep him warm. He then settled back on the floor and wrapped his arms around Jesper to hold him close and kissed the top of his head. He looked at the fire crackling and listened to the silence of the house, realizing that the blizzard had ended. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he listened to Jesper breath. He felt his chest start to swell as he listened to Jesper and buried his face in Jesper's hair. He felt happiness, heart aching happiness, as he laid there and once again he felt like a foolish teenager.

* * *

*****This was not the fic i was planning on doing next. I legit pulled this out my ass the other day and edited it yesterday (with Tangerine_ForgetMeNot) and this morning 😂 Anywho, I hope yall enjoyed it! And Happy New Year as well!!**


End file.
